


high off your love

by 420HENDERY69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Smoking, Yukhei is whipped, goldenboy!yukhei, goth!renjun, luren, renjun isn’t mean yall are just sensitive, slight markmin, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420HENDERY69/pseuds/420HENDERY69
Summary: renjun likes to wear black (he likes yukhei more but he won’t admit it).





	high off your love

Renjun likes to wear the color black. A lot.

He gets weird stares by strangers all the time and loves the idea of making everyone around him uncomfortable with his personal sense of style. There are his friends, though, who also like the color black - maybe a little too much - and share the same hatred of the 'social norm'. He believes he would actually die without them. 

"Hating on capitalism isn't a personality trait, Jisung." Chenle commented, rolling his eyes over Jisung's 'down with capitalism' comments. 

Jisung shook his head. "It's incredible that you've become a wage slave to capitalism." 

"It's seven in the morning, can you guys stop arguing for two seconds." Renjun interjected. He could feel the headache coming. 

"Fine. One, two! Down with capitalism!" 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Jisung." 

Renjun almost feels bad for yelling at Jisung. Almost. For goodness sakes it's Monday morning and his friends are already arguing when school hasn't even started yet. He swears that one day he might actually snap and murder them. 

Chenle smiles. "I like what you did with your eyeliner today, Junnie." 

Renjun glares at him. "Fuck off, lele." 

The bell suddenly rings signaling that everyone has five minutes to get to their class. Renjun grabs his backpack off from the floor and decides to take one more hit from Jisung's dab pen before bidding his friend's goodbye. 

Renjun doesn't get high often, but his first class of the day is math and he absolutely hates his teacher. He felt bad at first, for getting high during class, but he told himself that bitch deserved it. So, he's been getting high before math class almost every other day now. 

Not only did he hate the teacher, but he despises everyone in his class. Literally. There is not a single person in the class who he can actually tolerate, he hates every single one of them. 

Especially Lucas. 

Renjun doesn't even know the taller boys last name, but he's sure that it's obnoxious just like him. He hates the positive energy radiating off from him, how could someone be happy on a Monday? Renjun couldn't wrap his mind around it. 

As Renjun rounds the corner to the classroom, he can already hear Lucas' laughter. God, he hates him. 

"Good morning, Mr. Huang." His teacher, Ms. Lee greets, a warm smile gracing her face. 

Renjun wants to wipe the smile off of her face. 

"Morning." Renjun mumbles. He decides it's the least he can do for showing up to class high. 

Renjun takes his seat which, to his dismay, is right next to Lucas. So many girls - and some gays - would kill for his seat. Lucas is what Chenle likes to call High School Royalty. He's smart, plays football, runs track, good looking, and too top it all off one of the nicest people Renjun has ever encountered. Too nice, actually. 

Renjun has a hunch he's faking the entire thing (But deep down inside he knows he's not). 

"Good morning, Renjun." Lucas beamed, his voice laced with happiness. 

Renjun looks up, literally. 

Lucas has made it a daily thing to always greet Renjun before class starts. He finds it absolutely annoying, not fully understanding why Lucas takes time out of his day to greet him. Renjun knows it's his out going personality behind this. 

Renjun does what he usually does and ignores Lucas. 

The bell rings and Ms. Lee stands up from behind her desk, clasping her hands together. "Good morning class. Today we're gonna learn about logarithms. Who's excited?" 

Everyone in the class groans (except for Lucas) and Renjun is glad he ended up getting high before school started. 

 

 

"You took a hit from my dab pen and didn't even ask?" Jisung growled. 

Renjun sticks his tongue out. "I raised you, bitch." 

"Buy your own." 

"And give into capitalism? No way."

Jisung groaned. "You won this round, capitalism." 

Chenle rolls his eyes (Renjun swears he's gonna end up blind by the time he's thirty from all the eye rolling he does). "Thanks a lot, Renjun. You got him started on capitalism again." 

Renjun shrugs. "I think we could start talking about rat shit and Jisung would somehow turn the conversation into capitalism. Don't blame me."

Chenle agrees before grabbing eyeliner and a mirror out of his backpack. “Can you?” 

Renjun smiles, taking the eyeliner out of his hand and starts tracing the outerlid of Chenle’s eyes. One thing Renjun can admit is that he’s good at makeup and it’s something he’s proud about. He’s grateful for his younger self for stealing his mom’s makeup and practicing on himself while watching makeup tutorials on YouTube. 

“I still don’t get how you’re so good at that. I always mess up!” Chenle complains, his lips turning into a pout. 

Jisung agrees. “Right. Renjun actually can do something other than being an asshole.” 

“I can also smack the shit out of you.” Renjun snares. 

Secretly, he’s touched that his friends actually notice his talent for makeup. It’s nothing big, but sometimes he likes the attention. Not like he’d ever tell them. 

He always thought about what he would do after High School. Chenle and Jisung are both younger than him, so he has to live his first year of college without them. He doesn’t like to think about it that much, but it’s moments like these when they are just simply eating lunch together that he knows he’s gonna miss the both of them. 

Renjun shakes his head to stop worrying about the future and looks up to find Chenle and Jisung are arguing again. 

He smiles. 

Renjun’s smile doesn’t last long however because out of nowhere Na Jaemin pops up behind him, his hand on Renjun’s shoulder. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Jaemin states, his hair looking messier than usual. 

Renjun groaned. “What do you want?” 

“So, basically, you know Mark, right? Of course you don’t know Mark, you’re a fucking loser.” 

“If you’re gonna insult me one more time I’m kicking you.” 

“As I was saying, Mark Lee. That gorgeous little Canadian man, god, he’s so cute and totally unavailable. You wanna know why? He has a fucking boyfriend. I’ll literally kill that bitch. I’ll fucking kill him.” 

“And why are you telling me this?” 

Jaemin glares at him before taking Renjun’s cholcate milk out from his hands and taking a sip from it. “Because Jeno and Doyoung started making fun of me. Saying shit about how no one would be able to tend to my needy ass. I think what they meant to say was my beautiful ass, god, Jeno is such a dick.” 

Renjun’s friendship with Jaemin is weird. They aren’t the best of friends, but they’ve hung outside of school a few times. Renjun thinks his pretty face makes up for him being so annoying. If it weren’t for Jaemins non-stop talking, they probably wouldn’t have been friends. 

They became friends during Renjun’s Freshman year. He knew Chenle, but he was a grade below, so his first year of High School was pretty lonely. 

It wasn’t until Jaemin walked up to Renjun, a weird look on his face. “What are you, emo?” 

Renjun stares at him. “I like the term goth better.” 

Jaemin flashes him a smile. “Cool. Wanna talk about boys?” 

“Uhh...”

“Fine, I’ll just talk about boys and you listen.” 

And the rest is history. 

Jaemin was his only friend during Freshman year (He was also the first person Renjun came out to - he started crying telling him how much of a proud mother he is). He spent all his time with him, but they drifted apart when Chenle started High School and when the two of them met Jisung. 

Now, Jaemin has been stuck over this foreign exchange student from Canada since the beginning of the year. He swears that he’s gonna get some Candian bacon by the end of the year. 

“Maybe this is a sign that you should give up.” 

Jaemin laughs. “Me? Give up? Please, I’ll have that Canadian boy wrapped around my finger in no time. No one can deny this pretty face.” 

Renjun gives him a pointed look. “Sure.” 

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows together, staring at Renjun for an uncomfortable amount of time. “What about you? Any boys?” 

Renjun opens his mouth but is cut off from an obnoxious voice. 

“Hey, Renjun!” 

Renjun whips his head around to the source of the voice only to find Lucas waving at him with that stupid big smile on his face. He rolls his eyes before looking back at Jaemin. 

Jaemin gasps, before whisper-shouting into Renjun’s ear. “No fucking way, you have the hots for Lucas. I should’ve seen it coming. Why didn’t I notice before, god, I’m so stupid and he’s totally hot.” 

Renjun panicks and checks around to see if anyone heard. He looks in front of him to see that Jisung and Chenle are looking at the both of them with a amused look in their eyes. 

Renjun snarled. “I don’t have the hots for him.” 

Jaemin objected. “Sure you don’t. I know you secretly have the jiggly's for him.” 

He swears that he’s gonna kill Jaemin. 

 

 

Renjun is over the moon that it’s finally Friday. He’s grateful for the upcoming weekend, knowing he won’t have to see Jaemin’s stupid face for a whole two days. 

He’s currently in math class, high out of his mind, trying his best not to look the slightest amount of intoxicated. 

“Renjun, what’s the answer to question number three?” Ms. Lee suddenly questions instantly snapping Renjun out from his daydream. 

He mentally slaps himself for not paying attention. Renjun knows he looks like a loser right now. 

“It’s the square root of three,” Lucas whispers towards him. 

Renjun glances at him before answering. “The square root of three.” 

Ms. Lee hums in satisfaction before turning around to the board and looking for another victim to pray on. 

Renjun sinks in his chair in relief. He turns to Lucas who’s already looking at him with a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you.” thanked Renjun and for the first time, he finally returned the smile to Lucas. 

He swears it’s the marijuana hitting when his heart starts to beat faster when Lucas’ smile widens. 

 

“Renjun! Renjun! Move out of my way, please, god, move! Renjun! I’ve been looking for you, I want you to meet someone.” Jaemin grinned as he approached him. Renjun looks down at his hand which is connected to a boy who looks confused. 

Renjun smiles at the boy. “You’re Mark?” 

“Yeah, you must be Renjun. Jaemin talks about you all the time and won’t stop talking about how you have the fattest crush on Yukhei.” Mark states which earns him hush from Jaemin. 

“Who’s Yukhei?” Renjun furrows his eyebrows together. 

Jaemin laughs nervously. “No one, absolutely no one. Well, we have to go! Bye!” 

Weird, Renjun thinks to himself before he goes back to packing his books into his locker. He feels bad for Mark who has to now deal with Jaemin. 

How Jaemin got Mark to date him is a huge mystery to him. 

A hand taps on his shoulder and he thinks it’s weird because none of his friends would ever do that. A slap on the head would’ve been less weird. 

Renjun turns around and is greeted with a chest. He hates tall people. 

He looks up and finds Lucas staring down at him with his big brown eyes. Oh God, what is he doing here, Renjun is freaking out and tries his hardest to look calm. 

“Hi.” Renjun squeaks out. 

Lucas grinned down at him. “Yukhei. Wong Yukhei.”

Renjun is confused. “Huh?”

“My names Wong Yukhei.”

“No, shit.” Renjun blinks. “Did you overhear... Mark?” 

“He’s my best friend, he tells me everything.” 

“Another person to add on my kill list.” 

Lucas laughs with his whole chest slightly concerning Renjun because he’s serious about the list. “You’re funny and cute.” 

Renjun’s face goes red. “W-What?”

“You’re funny,” Lucas states, before coming closer to Renjuns face, “and cute.” 

Renjun starts laughing awkwardly trying to make space between him and Lucas. He’s confused and doesn’t want to believe that Lucas thinks he’s cute. What if he’s just playing with me, Renjun thinks to himself. 

Lucas frowns noticing Renjuns strange behavior. “Hey, you okay? I didn’t mean to freak you out. I’ve liked you for so long now–” 

Renjun whips his head up. 

“and I thought you hated me, but when Mark said you have a crush on me I was over the moon. So, I tried to flirt with you which obviously went super wrong and terrible and I’m such a dumbass. I’m sorry.” 

Renjun can’t help but smile at Lucas’ nervous self. He should’ve known how genuine and sincere he really is, he’s Lucas (or Wong Yukhei) for goodness sakes, the same boy who would say hi to him every day in math class not expecting a smile or hello back. 

Renjun wants to slap himself for only realizing now that he really does like Lucas. He likes his stupid smile, obnoxious laugh, but most of all his kindness to others. 

Renjun likes Yukhei. 

“I like you too.” expressed Renjun as he looks lovingly into Lucas’ eyes. 

“That’s good. I’m glad because you’re cute and I like you more.” Lucas smiled, grabbing Renjuns hand into his larger one. 

Renjun ignores how he hates when people call him cute, but he’ll make an exception for Lucas. 

And only Lucas. 

 

 

“Renjun remember when you use to call Yukhei, Lucas?” Jaemin laughs out as he’s brushing Mark’s hair out of his face. 

Renjun sits up, gives him the middle finger. “Remember when you thought Mark had a boyfriend, but it was just his cousin.”

Yukhei wraps his arms around Renjuns hips to bring him back into his arms. “Ignore him, piggy.” 

Renjun sighs in content, he loves being in his boyfriend's arms. 

He loves Yukhei more, though.


End file.
